1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power seat device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A patent literature 1 (PL1) discloses a power seat device that operates a movable portion of a power seat by an operation of an operation lever.
A patent literature 2 (PL2) discloses a power seat device in which a sensor electrode is disposed in a backrest portion of a power seat and an inclination movement of the backrest portion or a forward and backward movement of a sitting portion is controlled by a change in capacitance between the sensor electrode and a hand or the like when an occupant's hand or the like in a rear seat approaches the sensor electrode.
A patent literature 3 (PL3) discloses a power seat device in which a position of a head portion with respect to a headrest in the height direction and the lateral direction is calculated based on a capacitance between an electrode of a capacitance sensor and the head portion by the capacitance sensor provided in the headrest and the headrest is moved so as to be positioned to the head portion.
A patent literature 4 (PL4) discloses a power seat device which is operated at a low speed until an operation time for an operation switch elapses by a predetermined time and is operated at a high speed after the time elapses during the adjustment of the seat.
PL1: JP2009-22136A
PL2: JP2010-235081A
PL3: JP2010-221819A
PL4: JP2009-120141A